


The Greatest View

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Silver and Gold [5]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apologies, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: ...comes after the hardest climb.Months after MC was pushed into becoming the lost goddess Hera, Alex finds themself searching for forgiveness for not being able to protect her.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Series: Silver and Gold [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572766
Kudos: 10





	The Greatest View

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble i wrote based off some lines I've been thinking about Alex saying, cause thats all i do lmao

Alex falls to their knees before her, and, with great care, brings the rest of their body down until they’ve bowed their head so low it nearly touches the floor.

“I love you,” they choke out, words raw with emotion. There’s a tremble in their voice that nearly breaks her right then. “With all that I am. With all that I’ve ever been, ever will be. All of it. I love you with all of it.”

She watches them for a long moment, their silence building to something more, she knows. Taking the chance, she steps closer to them, her closed off demeanor and the poise that had been drilled into her for months now reminiscent of a tiger stalking its prey.

The difference, though, is that she would never hurt Alex; it was one of the few things that still made her heart ache. Deep down, she knew what had happened to her wasn’t their fault, and that they shouldn’t be blamed for it. So any time that terrible, poisonous part of her mind suggested they be punished, she promptly smothered the thoughts before they could ever tempt her otherwise.

Alex’s voice pulls her back to the present.

“Please.” Alex shakes their head and their hands clench into fists. “Give me the chance to earn back your trust. As long as it takes, whatever I have to do... I’ll do it for you. Please.”

Their voice is quiet when they finish, but it fills the entire room with the power of its plea. 

Slowly, she drops down to her knees, too. Her heart yearns for them, in a way it hasn’t in so long, and it pushes her to keep going. She’s gentle, but firm, when she holds their head between her hands, pulling them up from their bow.

Staring resolutely at the ground, they await the rest of her response, their body trembling at her touch.

“Alex...” she murmurs, wiping away the ghosts of of their tears with one of her thumbs. With her other hand, she caresses their cheek before raising their chin up, until they have no choice but to meet her gaze.

She tries to say something more, but their wine-dark eyes, brewing dangerously with emotion, nearly drowns her. It’s hard, but with the full weight of their gaze on her own gives her the resolve to power through, something, she notes, they’ve always been able to do for her.

A deep breath lets her release some of the pressure in her chest, and another helps to ground her.

“You have nothing to prove.” She leans forward, resting her forehead against theirs. “This wasn’t your fault.”

She says it simply. With no doubt in her mind, with no disguised pain or anger or sadness. The simple truth of it all, that she’s known since the rift between them had started to form.

And what a powerful truth it is, to bring Alex to tears once more, their relief rolling off them in waves as the weight that has plagued them drops at last.

For all the things unspoken, for everything she needs to show them and for everything they need her to know- she kisses them.

She spills as much of herself into it as she can, and she feels them do the same. It’s not a perfect solution, or any solution at all, but some part of her feels whole again; free.

At some point she begins to cry herself, but they’re anything but sad.

For the first time since she became a goddess, she thinks... maybe she’ll be alright after all. And with Alex there by her side, something reignites in her chest, that she’d thought all but gone:

Hope.

A beautiful, boisterous hope, blooming once again.

She breaks away from Alex, only just that their lips still touch, and its them she breathes in to settle the pounding of her heart, the thrum of her soul.

Then she smiles-

and the world has never been so bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, or just talk about lovestruck in general, you can send an ask to my sideblog @official-alex-cyprin on tumblr! Any requests I receive for characters I haven't met/played through yet will be saved in my inbox until I have met/played them!


End file.
